


Helping the Troops

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: What if Robin had recovered and finished her degree?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Helping the Troops

Robin looked at herself in the mirror of the Premier Inn bedroom where she’d just spent the night sleeping, or rather tossing and turning in, her mind too active for a full night’s rest. She appraised the business suit her Mum had treated her to, shopping in Harrogate, especially for this interview. She had been for breakfast but had only managed yoghurt & toast with tea, trying to get the butterflies in her stomach to settle. Butterflies, it felt more like a flock of Starling were murmuring in there!

She walked down to reception, dropped her key off and loaded her overnight bag into the back of the new Mini her father had presented her with as a graduation gift.

“I was saving the money to pay for your wedding, but you deserve something now after doing so well”

_Not bad Ellacott, you look suitably calm & professional. I’m so glad I came down to stop last night, Dad was right, a very early start and a long drive isn’t a good prep for an interview._

She was really quite pleased with herself, travelling down on her own, Leatherhead was somewhere she had never visited, so exploring a new place on her own, staying in a budget hotel, even going out for a inexpensive Italian meal last night, with a small carafe of Chianti. These were things that she would never have dreamed of being able to manage three years ago. The months she had spent alone in her room, the smell of the rubber mask, the gasping as the hands gripped her, her short life flashing before her eyes. The disdain of her so called boyfriend when she’d been unable to bring herself to be intimate with him, finally telling him not to bother coming anymore and seeing the relief in his features, confirming her decision

Then the therapy, a wonderful young woman who just, understood. At first Robin had thought it was useless, she didn’t give advice or anything, did nothing really but empathise and gently question, slowly and sympathetically drawing Robin out, helping her help herself. Helping her become again the strong, caring woman that she had been developing into before. Before that awful twenty minutes that had indeed, with Helen’s help, not defined her life. The support that was still there, though really only for confirmation these days.

The encouragement to return to her course, the determination to do the best she could, the night on the town in Birmingham with all her class mates celebrating getting her a 1st from one of the premier establishments for Psychology graduates. Even though she had changed tack when she had returned, with her future career shifting in her head she had switched from Forensic to Clinical, wanting to give back to others all the help Helen had given her.

Helen had broken some of the rules though, she had become close to Robin, seeing someone who had such a passion for her own subject that she hadn’t been able to resist helping her, which had culminated in today.

She pulled up to the barrier, pressed the buzzer and announced herself, the red and white bar raised and she quickly found a space in a visitors spot and walked to the reception area of the old building, taking in the tranquil surroundings, thinking how it would have been to be helped in such a lovely place, after…

She announced herself to the lady on reception, clipped the proffered visitors badge to her suit lapel and was pointed to a seat in the reception area.

The sign on the wall, **Combat Stress** , the charity dedicated to helping injured servicemen to recover fully from their trauma, highly regarded by Helen who had sent a letter of introduction to her contact here.

A man aged around forty came down the stairs, a faint smile on his face and a definite military bearing to his posture.

“Robin Ellacott?”

She stood and returned his smile and handshake

“Simon Espin, pleased to meet you, Helen spoke highly about you”

“Thank you for seeing me”

“Come on, try to relax, but I’m afraid these panel interviews are a bit of a challenge”

They exchanged pleasantries while he led her up the stairs to a conference room. Robin was struck by the lovely view from the picture windows, a small, tranquil lake with a solitary swan cruising across its surface, well-kept grounds dotted with trees and pathways.

“Let me introduce you, Martha Brogan, she’s our HR Director”

A small, attractive dark haired woman offered her hand, her eyes appraising Robin as she did so

“And this is Sam Barclay, Sam is a resident, about to move on from here, we always get a client’s view of potential staff”

Robin smiled at the tall, lithe, red-haired man, who was studying her intently

She offered him her hand, and then let out a slight gasp, she had been looking into his eyes and totally missed the fact that Sam didn’t have an arm, in fact there was nothing but an empty pinned sleeve where his right arm should have been.

“Oops, sorry I didn’t notice”

She felt her face colouring with embarrassment

His face split into a grin

“Not a problem lassie, you looked at ma face first which is brill, I’m not ma arm!”

And he offered her his left hand twisting to meet her grip and gave her a sly wink as he did so

The interview was extensive, friendly but probing, not the wishy washy “Where do you see yourself in ten years” nonsense but structured, analytical, getting Robin to elaborate her answers with her real life experiences.

Then ‘The Question’

“I see that you dropped out of your course and restarted after a year, why was that”

She’d thought long and hard before today about the answer

“I had personal reasons, but I got back into the course and as you can see managed a First, it was the year off that I took to think things through that made me decide to switch my specialisation to Clinical”

Satisfied nods from the panel

“Well I’m satisfied Robin, any more questions, Martha, Sam?”

With glances at the panel members as the request was uttered

“No all fine for me” Martha

“Just one from me” requested Sam

“Now Robin, you are a bright, pleasant lass, and obviously well qualified. How can you possibly relate to some of the things these guys, and girls have experienced, the fear and terror that has bought them here?”

The other two panel members looked pointedly at Sam, then turned to Robin, expectantly

Robin slumped into her chair, staring at her hands, fighting down the growing lump in her throat

_He’s right, how could I possibly relate, unless I tell them?_

“Sam if I answer your question honestly I must ask you all to respect my privacy and treat my answer as confidential”

Exchanged looks and nods and a confirmation from Simon

She stood up from the chair, walked to where there was tea/coffee and water and poured herself a glass, drinking it in one go

Turning and facing her inquisitors, she steeled herself and began

“It was towards the end of my second year, I’d been to the Guild, meeting some friends, I’d had a couple of Ciders and generally had a pleasant evening, I decided to take a short cut to my digs and was just passing an accommodation block when I was grabbed……..

…..I gave evidence in court, I’d noticed white skin behind his ears, his DNA on me, the defense tried to say it was consensual, but I stood my ground, if it was consensual why did he wear a mask? He was found guilty, Rape and attempted Murder. It was while I was recovering and going through my own therapy I decided that I wanted my job to count for something, to help other people cope with the awful things life can throw at you.

Now my twenty minutes of horror can’t possibly compare with the things that people who need help here have seen, but I think, in a small way, I can empathise.

Did I answer your question SAM?”

The young Scot just looked at her, his face expressionless, then leaving his chair he maneuvered around the desk and with a quick questioning look pulled her into an awkward, one armed hug, whispering

“Aye lass you did, and I’m so sorry I asked it now”

Simon, as chairman, then commented

“Well Robin, thank you for being so open and frank with us. I think we need to discuss your application, and this is a bit out of process but I feel we owe you a quick answer, would you mind waiting around for an hour or so? The Cafeteria is very good and walk around the grounds is quite restful”

Robin thanked them and following their directions made her way to the Café, it was quiet in the middle of the afternoon and she ordered herself a Latte and as a treat picked up a packet of 3 chocolate Hobnobs.

She wandered towards the doors out onto the patio and heard subdued swearing. A tall, gaunt, figure of a man was struggling to manage a chair at one of the small tables, hampered by his missing leg and the crutches he was fighting with.

“Here, let me help”

Robin quickly pulled the offending chair out and the man dropped into it with an obviously welcome sigh he put the lidded cup of the dregs of the coffee he’d bought on the table.

Looking at Robin he just about mumbled “Thanks”

Looking at the broken person in front of her Robin’s heart went out to him, he looked ashen, his cheeks were sunken, his eyes rimmed with red and at least a day’s stubble on his chin.

“Mind if I join you? I’ve just had an interview and they’re going to let me know today”

“Grunt”

“Sorry, I’m intruding, shall I leave you alone?”

Robin went to gather her stuff and move when he laid a huge hand on her arm

“Sorry, didn’t mean to be a pain, no please stay and enjoy the sunshine”

“OK, I’m Robin”

“Cormoran”

“Pleased to meet you Cormoran, that like the St Michaels Mount giant?”

For the first time a slight smile crossed his face

“It is”

“I bought these but they only come in packs of three, would you like to share?”

Offering him the opened packet

“Thanks”

He popped the biscuit whole into his mouth which made Robin suppress a giggle

“I hope you get the job, these are my favourite biscuits!”


End file.
